Guilty Feelings
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: One year after a car crash, will Aang finally see the girl he hurt? Also can Katara and friends help him through it?
1. Chapter 1

**(sorry, i forgot to post a AN for this story and fix some stufff) Welcome to my second story on FF, this story is, well lets just say it was a old movie idea i had on file, we were going to film this movie, we had actors, cameras, places here...but it just didn't happen. So, i made it a Avatar Fan Fiction instead, so hope you like it :D**

He sat smoking his cigarette outside on the deck. As a puff of smoke crawls out of his lips, a girl sits down beside him.

"Is this what you've become?" She asks, not even making eye contact and lights a cigarette herself, "A shell of your old self that even I can't even recognize you anymore?"

He looked at her as he knocked off ashes from his cigarette, "You didn't have to come over if you didn't want to."

She took a deep drag from her cigarette, "You know," she blew out the smoke, "I thought with these 'meetings' we have been having, there would actually be something between you and me," she paused and looked off, "but now I know I was wrong."

He took another drag, "If you're looking for something here, you're not going to find it, I'm not the commitment kind of guy."

She took another drag and let the smoke curl from her lips, "you can't just say you can't commit because the last girl you loved is-"

"Don't even begin," he cut her off, "I don't need to hear about my life from you."

He turned away from her and took another puff. She stood up and threw away her cigarette, "You can't keep running away from the past Aang, you won't find an end to your pain through me." She walked off of the deck and into his house, slamming the front door as she left. He threw his cigarette away, zoning out and looking into the sky.

"You know," he jumped at the sound of the voice, but relaxed when he saw the brunette girl sitting next to him, "She is right." She sat next to him, enjoying the weather.

"I don't need both of you telling me anything," Aang said as he sank down in his chair.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for the accident Aang," the girl said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't blame myself, you know that Katara," he looked up at her.

"So then why are you going down this destructive path?" She asked as Aang went back to staring at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR AGO<strong>

Aang sat in the driver's side of the car while Zuko sat in the passenger seat. It was raining pretty hard, so Aang decided he would be nice enough to give everyone from the party a ride home. It was almost midnight when Aang broke the silence in the car

"Hey," Aang said getting Zuko's attention, "Is she still asleep?" he looked back into the back seat.

"Yeah, she's completely out for the night man," they both laughed. There is silence in the car as Aang continued to drive.

"Hey man, I need to ask you something," Zuko broke the silence this time.

"What's up?" Aang asks, not even looking away from the road, he leaned his head against his arm that was propped up against the window

"Do you like her?" he asks as he points into the back seat.

Aang was silent; he didn't want to necessarily tell him that he was in love with her, "What do you- HOLY SHI…" Aang looked back at the road to see bright lights and crashes into another car.

* * *

><p>Aang was driving once again, with Katara in the back seat. Like usual when Aang drives now, he was silent and never took his eyes off the road. Katara decided to speak up, "I'm guessing that's the last time you saw him?" she asked.<p>

"Pretty much, after we woke up in the hospital I told him I never want to see him again for distracting me from the road and crashing," Aang told her as he continued driving.

"If you blame him, then why act this way Aang?" she asked resting her head on the passenger side seat.

"Because I hurt her…" Aang drifted off with a hurt look.

"She would forgive you if she saw you again," she told him.

"I just can't see her again…" he trailed off again, "Wait, why are you in the back seat?"

"I don't know," she sat back; "It's just more comfortable back here." The car pulled up to a two story brown house. He parked in the drive way and unbuckled himself. He turned towards Katara.

"You want to come in?" He asked as he started opening the door.

"Umm," she started, "No, I'll just stay in here."

"I'm probably going to be in here awhile, you sure?" He asks again.

"It's okay, just go," Katara told him, "I'll just listen to some music." She put her headphones in her ears as he shut the door.

Aang walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door. He pulled his jacket closer to himself as a cold wind blew at him. The door opened and a man stood there.

"How ya doing today Aang?" Sokka let him into the house, he patted him on the back as he walking through the door way. Aang rubbed his arms and blew his breathe into his cupped hands.

"Cold as hell, how about you?" Aang asked, taking his coat off and enjoying the heat in the house.

"Pretty well, Yue and Suki have decided instead of fighting over me, I'm both their boyfriends now. Suki gets me Monday through Thursday afternoon. Yue gets me Thursday afternoon to Sunday." Sokka proudly announced.

Aang smiled softly, "Well aren't you a lucky man, Sokka."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sokka grinned, "Well enough about me, let's get things started." Sokka sat in an arm chair and let Aang sit across from him. Sokka stoked his mini beard, "Are we here to talk about 'her' again?"

Aang sighed, "Yeah, I still miss her…"

Sokka shifted in his chair, "Aang, you need to go see her, I know she still would want you to visit her."

"You sound just like-" Aang cut off. He spaced off for a second.

"Like who Aang?" Sokka questioned.

"No one, just you sound like everyone else," Aang replied. He thought everyone sounded like a broken record about it.

Sokka rested his elbows on his knees, "That's because everyone thinks you need to see her. What if I went with you Aang? Would you be more comfortable going with someone?"

"You guys have tried this before, if I needed to go with someone else, I would have already had someone come with me," Aang sunk a little lower in his chair.

Sokka stood up, "Aang, we are going to see her, right now!"

"We are not!" Aang yelled as he also stood up to meet Sokka's glare.

"You will never be happy if you don't see her again!" Sokka pushed Aang's shoulder.

Aang pushed back, "I'd rather be unhappy then deal with it!"

"She loves you Aang!" Sokka ending the fight, making Aang's face drop.

"She…she what?" Aang still stunned by his statement, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sokka sat back down, "Because she didn't want me to tell you, it was a secret, but you just refused to see her."

"Fine." Aang muttered as he sat back down.

"What?" Sokka asked leaning in closer to Aang. He shifted in his seat and leaned over to Sokka.

"Fine, I'll go see her," Aang stood up and put on his jacket.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sokka asked standing up and following him to the door.

"Sure, but take your car, I'm going to stop over at the flower shop. I'll see you there," Aang walked out of the house and into his car. He started it up and pulled out as he saw Sokka lock up his house.

* * *

><p>"Where we going Aang?" Katara asked as she took out her ear buds and stretching from her nap.<p>

"I'm going to the hospital," Aang said, focusing on the road.

Katara gasped, "Why? Are you hurt?" She looked him over from the backseat.

"No…I'm going to see her…" Aang replied, still regretting that he is going there.

"Wow, you going to be okay?" She asked.

Aang sighed, "No, but Sokka is making me go."

Katara was taken by surprise, "Sokka got you to go? Whoa, that's a surprise, how did he get you to go?"

Aang was silent for a little bit, "He told me she loves me." Katara's eyes went wide, but didn't speak a word for the rest of the ride. He parked in the hospital parking lot, not even asking if she wanted to go up with him; she knew he wanted to go by himself. He grabbed the fire lilies and got out.

He walked in and saw Sokka waiting for him, "What room is she in?"

"Room 309, it's going to be on the third floor." Sokka said, he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Do you want to do this alone?" He nodded and got in an open elevator then pressed 3. As the doors closed, Sokka gave him a nod and started walking towards a seat. As the elevator climbed towards the third floor, Aang's nerves were finally at their ends; his heart was pounding so loud it would have shaken the whole elevator. The door finally opened and Aang took a deep breath. He walked out of the elevator, flowers in hand, and slowly walked down the hall. 301, 302, 303, Aang's hands started to sweat, 304, 305, 306, he stopped. He wanted to turn back so bad now; he thought if he walked in there, he wouldn't ever forgive himself to see what he did to her. A tear slowly crawled down his cheek, as he walked closer to her room, 307…308… and there it was. 309. It had been a year, he needed to do this. He walked into the room and saw her laying there. He walked to the side of her bed and put the flowers in a vase by her bedside. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat. Aang held her hand in his and cried. It was his fault that she was laying her, in the hospital. He looked at her through the tears, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out slowly.

She was in a coma still; she apparently slipped into it after the crash. Aang and Zuko were able to get away with only some injures. Aang got a broken arm, Zuko a broken leg, and both of them got burned from the fire that started from the crash. Zuko got burned on his face and Aang on his back. Even though she was still in the hospital, Aang walked away with most of the pain, he carried the weight of guilt. He dropped his head as he cried even harder, tears starting to fall to the floor. Sokka finally came to the doorway; he stood there and watched Aang.

"You know she would forgive you if she wasn't in the coma," Sokka said breaking the silence.

Aang looked up and wiped his tears, "I hope..." Aang held her hand a little tighter, "How much of a chance does she have to come out of it?"

"They're pretty slim Aang," Sokka pulled up a chair next to him, "Maybe finally having you here could bring her out of it…"

Aang sighed, "I need to tell her my feelings and beg for her forgiveness." He stood up and leaned over her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Katara."

**So for the people i confused (I know there is one because they reviewed before i actually remembered i need to put this part in) Katara is in a coma because of the car crash, Aang feels so lonely without her, his mind makes a fake Katara that is in his mind. If you reread it, you'll understand why Katara did what she did. So review or PM if you have questions or wanna tell me how you feel about it.**

**-Remember you will love you foREVer, SubDelBub**


	2. Going Insane Without You

**Well, this chap is pretty eh, but it does have some adult content so yaaaaay. Also, as not to confuzzle you all, the Katara in Aang's mind will talk in _italics _hopefully that makes it easier to understand. In this chapter you will find out what is up with the fake Katara. sooooo enjoy :D**

He sifted in his seat; he had been in the room he had avoided for a whole year for a day, never leaving Katara's side. The doctor had told Aang that her brain activity had picked up more recently, showing a good sign she might come out of the coma soon. By the 8th hour he had been there, Aang had run out of tears and still sat there watching her. Sokka walked in with two coffees and handed Aang one.

"I'm truly surprised Aang," Sokka silently said as he blew on his coffee, "I didn't think you would stay here for a full day with her."

Aang smiled softly, "I feel a lot…better staying beside her…also I've lost the energy to stand up."

Sokka patted his friend on his shoulder, "It's good to know my old friend is back."

"I never went anywhere Sokka," Aang said as he quietly sipped his coffee, "I've always been here, but I let the grief of what happened over take me…"

"Like I have been saying for the past year Aang, it's not your fault," he said as he sipped his coffee once again.

"How isn't it my fault Sokka?" Aang's pain was showing once more, "I wasn't watching the road because Zuko was distracting me…"

Sokka grabbed Aang by the top of his head and moved his face towards his, "Listen to me Aang, this is the final time we are going to talk about this. The driver of that car was drunk, he literally swerved into the lane going 80 at the last second, even if you were looking, you still wouldn't have caught it in time, we all saw the street cam video. I'm her brother and I already forgave you, my dad didn't even blame you for a second because he trusted you and believed you were never a negligent driver." Aang nodded his head as Sokka's speech ended.

"Thank you Sokka," Aang said softly, "I'm glad at least someone didn't give up on me."

Sokka drank some more of his coffee, "Aang, none of us will ever give up on you. You brought us all together Aang, if it weren't for you, I would be unhappy and unemployed in Alaska right now. Never forget what you did for all of us because we never will."

Aang's eye's drifted to the tan girl in the bed, "I won't Sokka…do you know how much I miss her Sokka…"

"You actually have never told me Aang, you've only told me that you regretted hurting her," Sokka replied putting down his coffee.

"I've stayed up at nights, missing her smell, her laugh, her sense of compassion. I love her Sokka…Zuko asked me that night in the car…I just couldn't tell him, I couldn't even tell anyone I loved her Sokka…do you know how it feels to keep that bottled inside? Especially when you told me that she loved me…all that time I could have spent with her if I just had the courage to tell her my feelings." Aang confessed swirling around his coffee.

"Wow Aang," Sokka was stunned by the shaggy haired boy's confession of feelings, "I knew you were tortured by the crash and hurting her, but not by those feelings…"

Aang stopped swirling his drink around, "All I've been doing is trying to fill the void of her Sokka, no one was good enough to fill the hole in my heart that was creating by hurting the only girl I loved. I ruined the relationship between On Ji and myself…just yesterday I fucked her…I fucked her because I was hurt and tried to fill that void…she even told me that what I was doing wasn't going end the pain…but I shrugged it off…" He grabbed Katara's hand and rested his head against it. "I would go through all the pain again Sokka, just to be here, feeling her touch forever." All of a sudden Katara's hand slightly closed and opened again, rubbing Aang's face. He shot up and looked at Sokka, "Did you just see that?"

Sokka's jaw dropped, "That's amazing she hasn't shown any signs like that in all the time she has been here, I'm going to tell the doctor, stay here." Sokka ran out of the room.

Aang held Katara's hand in his, stroking it lightly, "Come back to me Katara."

*BREAK*

He lit his cigarette his is lighter and shoved it back in his pocket as he took a long drag. He blew it out like a smoke stack. Aang was outside on a bench in the park behind the hospital, the rain poured down on the cover above him. He put his arm on the top of the bench and leaned back.

"How is she doing," Katara said as she sat by him as he took another drag.

Aang looked at her and shook his head, "You know exactly how she is…"

She giggled, "Aw come on Aang. I'm just playing with you."

"Please…just leave," he said took another drag.

She straightened up and got serious, "What if I don't want to Aang?"

He stared at her with squinted eyes as he blew out, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You're just a figment in my mind; you don't really have any say in it…"

Katara stood up, "Well what if I think you owe me, I was there for you Aang, I was there when _**SHE **_in the hospital and you didn't want to see her."

Aang remained calm still, "First off, Katara is still in the hospital and getting better and second, what do I 'owe' you?"

She mounted him, "Why don't you give me what you gave On Ji every time it got sooo hard when you thought about 'her'?"

Aang stood up as she fell over and took another puff, "You do realize that again…you are a fucking figment of my imagination, how can I fuck you?"

"You can figure out a way, please Aang…I to feel you inside me, my body must have you," the ghostly Katara moaned as she grabbed his arm.

Aang threw his butt into a puddle, "So let me get this straight, not only does a figment of my imagination want me to fuck it, but it needs me to fuck it because its body wants me?"

She nodded and Aang just shook his head as they kept walking, "Come on Aangy you know you want to…" He had stopped.

"You know you should never fucking call me that, I don't care how much you think you are Katara, you'll never fucking be her!" Aang yelled, earning him a glace from a couple down the path from him, "WHAT? YOU N EVER SEEN A GUY YELL BEFORE?" The couple ran away from the angry kid.

"Wow, good job crazy," She said as Aang lit up another cigarette.

His hand was shaking as he put away the lighter, "I am not going to be able to make it through this. I am going insane."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so are you going to screw me or what?" She asked, putting a hand on her waist and leaning to the side.

"No, you are part of my imagination, it's fucking impossible." He said closing his eyes enjoying the cigarette.

Katara walked around him, "Think about it Aang, if I'm part of your imagination, why not imagine fucking me?" He looked at her as he blew the smoke out.

"That does make sense, but I have no time for this," Aang said taking another puff and walking back to the hospital.

"You…owe…me" She repeated, in an angry tone. Aang turned around and looked at her.

He again threw the butt down, "If I do this, will you leave me the fuck alone?"

She smiled, "Yes."

Aang walked and sat down at the bench and closed his eyes, "You better fucking enjoy this…"

*BREAK*

"From what we know Sokka, your sister's new visitor has increased her function, she may come out of it and it would truly be a miracle." The doctor told him as Aang walked in.

"How much longer will she be in this coma doctor?" Aang asked sitting down next to Katara again.

The doctor flipped through the papers on his clipboard, "If she keeps at this pace, she might be out of it in 3 days, but that's just an estimate." The doctor exited the room leaving Sokka and Aang with Katara.

"I'll stay here until she comes out of this," Aang sat back down in his seat.

Sokka sat down in the chair by Aang, "Don't you have a job? How could you afford to miss three days?"

"I'm on vacation Sokka," Aang told him, "I apparently have so many vacation days stacked up, and they let me off for two weeks on Tuesday."

"Wow, I didn't know you buried yourself into your work _that _much, you must have no free time to do nothing." Sokka got up and went into the bathroom.

"I can second that," Katara said as she sat the chair on the other side of Aang.

Aang put his hand in front of his mouth, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave."

The ghostly Katara stood up and walked around the hospital bed, "So this is the girl you are replacing me with? Huh, seems like she is a little sleepy."

He stood up, "I'm not replacing you, you ARE her. Why are you acting this way?"

"What did you say Aang" Sokka shouted from the bathroom.

"Nothing Sokka," Aang turned towards the two Katara's, "I gave you what you wanted, will you please just go."

The ghostly Katara laughed, "You still don't get it do you? I am your imagination," She said slowly, "It's not like I am defying you are anything, you are the one keeping me here."

Aang closed his eyes and focused, trying to get her to disappear, he opened them and she was gone, only the real Katara was left. Sokka came out and sat back down. "You okay man?"

"No…umm, how do I say this without coming out crazy," Aang paused for a moment, "I, uh, see your sister."

"Yeah…so do I Aang," Sokka said hesitantly.

His eyes went wide, "You too?"

Sokka nodded his head slowly, "Yeah Aang, she's right there," he pointed towards his sister.

"No no, Sokka, through this whole year of not seeing Katara and feeling so guilty for everything…my mind has created a fake Katara in my head…" Aang finally said to a confused Sokka.

"Uh huh, Aang, you need to get some sleep man," Sokka stood up and gave Aang a pillow.

Aang sighed, and then something unexpected happened. Katara flat lined. Aang's face dropped as the nurses came running in. "Somebody get a crash cart!" a nurse shouted as they moved the boys out of the way.

"No, no no no, this can't be happening," Aang cried silently as the watch the doctors try to resuscitate Katara. They put an air tube down her throat and started manually pumping air as the doctor used the defibrillator.

"Clear," the doctor yelled and shocked the shocked the bronzed skinned girl. The nurse checked for a pulse.

"No pulse."

"Clear," he yelled again, her body arched off the bed and fell back down. The doctor tried five more times until he gave up.

"God damn it….we lost her…time of death, 5:40pm." The doctor said and walked out of the room. Aang's eyes over flowed with tears, the nurses started clear out as Aang ran to Katara.

"Please Katara, don't leave me…I love you Katara, please don't go," Aang fell to his knees and held her hand, "I can't lose you again Katara, I'll do anything…please for the love of god, come back to me Kat, please." He stood back up and held her head in his hands, "I can't live without Katara, please…," He brought his lips to hers and kissed her, he pulled away as his tears still rolled down his cheeks.

"Aang…" Sokka came over with tears brimming, "she's gone, I'm going to-" a slow beep interrupted Sokka, Katara's monitor beeped as her heart started up again, "I'm going to get the doctors…"

Aang held on to Katara as he cried happily, "I can't believe you came back Katara, you must have made a deal with God." The doctor rushed in followed by Sokka.

"I can't fucking believe it," The Doctor muttered and checked her vitals. "She's alive, she's one tough cookie."

As the doctor left once more, Aang went back to Katara and held her hand once more, "If she can come back from that, she can get out of this Sokka."

Katara's hand closed on Aang's and her eyes fluttered open. Aang and Sokka were stunned and completely silent as the girl who was in a coma for a year and just died raised her head and looked at the boy holding her hand.

"Aang?"

**I may end this soon or not, whether or not you guys want it to. If it's confusing still, i will end it soon, if someone goes "Oooooooh, now i get it" in the review, then...i will make more haha. So Review, because without it, i have no clue what i am doing wrong. Heart ya guys, but not in a gay way...:D**

**-Remember who will love you foREVer, SubDelBub**


	3. Hoping Everything Ends Up Right

**Well folks, I've got two stories for you today, the first story will be told now...There once was a boy sitting on his bed typing stories...let just call him...me, and I got thristy and started drink my 'carbonated beverage', then, it fell out of my hand and onto this magic device that lets me make stories, lets call that my laptop. Lets just say...it fucked up my laptop...badly, so i went to my asain roots and did the best thing i could do...put my laptop in rice. Why you may ask? To soak up the moisture, thankfully, the laptop is back to normal and it's what i am typing now haha. Because i dropped the drink on my computer last night, i couldn't type on here...so i used my other computer and started retyping this story, and it sounded ALOT better, so when this computer was okay, i morphed them together, so i hope you like it :D...oh btw, thank you for all you smart asses for the "Oooh now i get it reviews" haha, it made me laugh really hard. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Aang sat smoking a cigarette in the park once again, waiting until everyone was done with Katara. Once she woke up, Sokka had crushed his sister in a rib breaking hug. The doctors had come in, almost passing out, seeing that the girl who was in a coma for a whole year was shouting, "Get the fuck off me Sokka, you are going to kill me." He smiled at the thought of Katara hitting her brother off her. Katara's parents were called and the doctors had pushed him out. He was waiting for everything to die down to go talk to her. The smoke exited out of his mouth as he stretched out on the bench.

"_Smoking is bad for you_, _ya know_?" Katara said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I didn't bring you to hear you talk about what I should and shouldn't be doing," He didn't even look at her as he blew out smoke.

She smirked, "_Then why did you bring me here Aangy_?" He winced at the nickname.

"You know exactly why I brought you here." He knocked off some ashes from his cigarette.

"_Because Katara is now out of her coma, there is no real use for me unless she denies you or you are already ready saying goodbye to me and hope Katara agrees to be with you?_" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," He sarcastically said. There was silence between the two as Aang finished off his cigarette. "You know," he said, putting out the butt on the ground, "I really do appreciate that you were there to help me, I don't know what I would have done without you"

She was surprised, she never would have thought he would say that, "_Uh your welcome Aang…you still do realize I am part of your imagination and you are thanking yourself_?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "But it doesn't hurt to thank you…with you still being here…does that mean I may be going insane?"

She was quiet. Katara knew the answer, but didn't think he wanted to actually hear it. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart broke for the man who had not only created her in his mind, but had recently burned the bridge between them. She looked down, "_Possibly…_". He rested this face into his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He asked her, as she started to tear up.

She tried to hold back her tears, "_I think you know the answer Aang…_" her voice nearly cracking as the tears finally came out.

"If you are still here after Katara and I settle this…I'll get some help…" He said. They were both quiet as the gravity of the situation weighed heavy on his shoulders. "I really hope everything goes back to normal after this….I can't keep doing this."

Katara scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "_Me too Aang…me too..there is one thing that can help though_."

"Hmmm?" He asked as his hands rubbed his grey eyes.

"_You have to let the guilt go…_" She disappeared. Aang was all alone again, until a voice shattered the silence.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted, running towards him. Aang wiped his eyes and put a cigarette in his mouth. "Dude, I can't thank you enough. Your worked your magic and brought Katara out of her coma."

Aang smiled, "No problem Sokka, I'm happy Katara is out of her coma." Sokka smiled softly and patted him on the back. It was silent once again on the bench.

"She wants to see you Aang," Sokka told him, Aang stopped at he tried to light his cigarette, "That's all she wanted for the past hour, even when the family was there crying about how much they worried about her being in a coma, she only asked for you Aang."

Aang took a long drag of his cigarette and blew it out, "Does she know Sokka?" he asked.

"Know about what Aang?"

"Does she know what happened that night?" He asked as he blew out another puff.

Sokka looked down at the ground, tapping his foot in a puddle, "No Aang…she doesn't. She refuses to believe she has been in a coma for a whole year. She thinks that she fell at the party or something and it only has been a year."

Aang threw the half finished cigarette on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees. "Sokka, I have a real problem."

"What do you mean Aang?" Sokka asked, growing concerned.

"Remember when I told you I see your sister? I didn't mean when we were in the room, because of the guilt I've felt from the crash and my feelings for her being so strong…my imagination created another Katara…" Aang revealed to him. Sokka's eyes went wide, he would have never thought his friend would admit to something this big.

"Aang, maybe you should-" Aang cut him off.

"I know Sokka, I need to help…I was kind of hoping if things worked out with Katara, this _other _Katara would just…go away." He stood up, "I guess it's time to find out." He started walking towards the hospital.

"Don't tell her what's going on Aang," Sokka said behind him. Aang turned and softly smiled.

"Wasn't planning on it."

* * *

><p>The walk seemed to be longer this time than it did the first time. He had known Katara was in a coma still the first time, but now she was awake and he had to explain to her what happened. His heart thumped in his chest as he made his way to the third floor once again. Aang could hear a commotion when he got out of the elevator. Someone was shouting from Katara's room.<p>

"I don't care, let me talk to him!" The voice shouted, he started to slow down, not wanting to walk into a fight.

"Katara, we need to run some tests on you, we don't know what's functional right now, and you have been in a coma for a year." The other voice calmly explained to her. This seemed to upset Katara.

"I have not been out for a year, stop telling me that. I want to speak to Aang," she shouted again. He thought this would be his cue to enter the room. Once he walked in, he saw the doctor standing in front of her bed with her father sitting next to the bed. Katara was on her knees on the bed in fighting position, ready to punch the doctor if she didn't get what she wanted. All eyes turned on the shaggy haired Aang, Katara sat down in the bed finally.

The doctor sighed, "I'll be back later." He left the room as Hakoda did the same, knowing the two needed to talk. He shut the door on the way out and Aang took Hakoda's seat.

Katara smiled, "I'm glad you came back Aang, everyone is acting really crazy." Aang soft chuckled.

"Katara, we need to talk about some things," Aang began put Katara slightly raised her hand.

"I do too, could I go first though," Aang nodded, "Being in that coma and surrounded by all my thoughts, I realized that I can't hold off on anything anymore…Aang…I love you."

Aang grinned, "I love you too Katara." He stood up and kissed her and for the first time, feeling her lips move against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and head, bringing him closer. He broke the kiss and they stared into each other's eyes, Katara softly kissing his lips again. "Now it's my turn to say something Katara." She sat back on her bed, still overly cheery from the recent confession. "Katara, you have been in a coma for a whole year…because of me…"

"Not you too Aang, you sound like….wait, what do you mean because of you?" Katara asked, her mood dampening a little.

Aang nervously gripped his hands, "Well, one year ago, when we were leaving that party…Zuko and I were driving you home from the party that night…he distracted me by asking me a question…" He started wiping his tears," and then we were hit by another driver…Zuko and I both got burns and broken bones...but you got the worst of it, you fell into a coma for a whole year."

"What did Zuko ask you…" She asked, the room totally silent, Aang's tears still falling.

He sniffed back the snot, "Uh, he asked if I liked you…" Katara softly smiled at that. "I couldn't answer him though…I was too afraid that he would tell you my feelings and you would reject me," He paused to wipe the tears, "For the past year, I've been trying to fill the hole that losing you made, I felt so guilty for what I did to you Katara. I thought by trying to find relief in other women, I could fill that void…but it just didn't work, it just made it worse. My heart ached for you Katara, but I just couldn't come see you…"

"Why not Aang?" She asked as she brought up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Aang wiped his tears again, "I couldn't see the person who I loved hurt because of me Katara….then that brings us to a couple days ago…I went to see Sokka, he had been regularly helping me cope with the pain of missing you. He begged me to come see you, I told I couldn't, then he told me something…"

Katara's eyebrow rose up, "What did my brother tell you Aang?"

He sighed, "He told me you loved me." Katara hid her face in her knees

"Damn it Sokka, I'm going to kill him next time I see him," Katara mumbled out.

Aang softly smiled, "Katara, if he didn't tell me, I wouldn't have shown up. I thought you would hate me for everything, but obviously you don't remember."

"I don't blame you Aang…" Katara whispered and tears started to form.

"Thank you Katara…you have no idea good it is to know…" Aang smiled at her through his drying tears. "Anyways, when I got here, I stayed by your side for the day, you showed more and more signs of coming out of the coma…" he paused, "then you died…"

Katara's eyes went wide, "I-I..died?"

"Yeah," Aang wiped his red and swollen eyes, "You just…died…the doctors couldn't do anything…I then begged you to come back to me and told you I loved you…and you started coming back, and came out of the coma." They both sat in silence as Aang finally stopped crying, but Katara started. "I'm sorry for everything Katara."

"Aang," Katara whispered, "come lay with me." Aang got up from his seat and got on the bed; that was somehow big enough for both of them. He lay behind her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I would never blame you for what happened Aang, as long as you're with me…" she whispered through her tears.

He kissed her on the neck, "I missed you Katara."

"I missed you too Aangy."

* * *

><p>Aang was drinking the last of his soup in the cafeteria as Sokka came over and sat down. Sokka had a plate full of chicken, but somehow hadn't devoured it yet. "So how did it go Aang?" he asked as he still held himself back from the meat.<p>

"Okay," as he placed his spoon back in the empty bowl, "Katara said she didn't blame me for what happened."

Sokka finally took a bite of his chicken, "Well…what about the _other _Katara?"

"I don't know Sokka," he pushed his tray of empty dishes to the other side of the table, "The weight of the guilt is finally gone and Katara and I admitted our feelings, but _she _hasn't shown up since…"

Sokka smiled as he took a huge bite out of his chicken, "Well I'm glad you aren't moping about anymore and I can spend more time with Suki and Yue."

Aang had an actual joyful laugh since the accident, "So they are still having their own days with you?"

"Nope," Sokka said with a mouth full, "They realized that it wasn't fair if they were busy on the days when they got me, so they will either share me on the same day, or if one of them is busy, the other one gets me."

Aang laughed again, "Wow Sokka, that's extremely complicated." Sokka put the last bone from his chicken on the plate and relaxed back in his chair. "I can't believe Suki and Yue are in love with a bottomless pit. I'm going back up to see Katara, her tests are probably done by now."

"Wait for me," Sokka threw away their trash and put away their trays. They both walked to the elevator and went up. "So you become my new brother Aang?" Sokka joked. Aang scratched the back of his neck.

"A little early to be thinking that Sokka?" Aang nervously laughed as the doors opened.

Sokka patted him on the back, "You know I'm just messing with you Aang. I know you two will take it slow, making sure it doesn't complicate anything." They both walked into Katara's room laughing until they saw who was standing in front of Katara's bed.

"Katara, I love you," Zuko said. Aang and Katara's eyes went wide as Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Yeah…not trying to complicate anything…." Aang mumbled.

**Well that was fun :D. I may be updating these a little slower than i have been because school is getting busy as we are winding down and graduation is getting closer! But don't worry, i wont leave you hanging for like months are anything. The minimum i would EVER do would be a story a week, but thats minimum, i love writing too much. Sooo, feel free to Review(cuz it makes me smile) or PM me anytime. before i end this, if you havn't yet, for some reason, read my other story "Four Elements High" if you havn't, apperently its really good :D**

**-Remember who will love you foREVer, SubDelBub**


	4. When God gives you Lemons

**Hello all! Now before i start with this story, i gotta tell you something...I kinda threw a lemon into this chapter...yeah, it wasn't preplanned, it just sounded good in this story, so if you dont like lemons, i would suggest not reading this chapter. It is my first lemon, so it may not be good. I thought i would atleast try it out after i wrote it to see how good i am at writing them since my other story is going to have one. (Which is alot less popular then this story funny enought haha) But anyways, on with the story**

"You what now?" Katara asked, still stunned from what the scarred man had said.

Zuko shifted his stance a little bit, "I said I love you Katara." Aang clenched his fists as he heard the sentence again. He walked into the room as Sokka stayed outside the room to watch the situation unfold.

Aang stood silently as the two didn't really seem to notice him, "What's going on?" Both of them turned and saw the shaggy haired boy.

"Oh Aang, Zuko was just here seeing how I was since he heard that I was out of my coma," Katara told him as she brought her knees up to her chest again.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, "How have you been Aang?"

Aang looked at him, wanting to shove him out the window, "I've been better Zuko…it's been hard getting over this…I'm learning to let this all go."

"Have you finally forgiven me yet about what happened?" Zuko asked. Katara's eyes shot between both of them, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Aang sighed, "You know what Zuko…no I haven't…" Zuko's eyes narrowed and Katara hid her face a little more, "because I shouldn't have blamed you for anything."

He smiled as Katara eased up a bit. "Good Aang, It's good to see you again by the way." He sat down much to Aang and Katara's dismay.

Aang put on a fake smile, "Yeah Zuko, same here, uh I don't mean to be rude, but could I talk to Katara alone? I need to talk to her about some things."

Zuko stood up, "Of course man, I'll be back later, see you later 'Tara." He left the room and found Sokka outside the room. Aang and Katara were quiet as they heard Zuko bring Sokka down the hall with him.

"Did he just say what I think I heard him say?" Aang finally asked; Katara nodded as she laid her head back on her knees. "What do you think Katara?"

She rocked slightly, "I don't know Aang, I know I love you…but…but."

Aang's heart dropped, "But what Katara?"

"I think I still might like Zuko…" Katara blurted out and hid her face. Aang sat down as he let it all sink in.

He shrunk down in the chair as Katara watched him, "So you don't know what to do because you love me, but you think you still harbor feelings for him?"

"Yeah," Katara whispered. Aang could feel the hurt and pain seep back into his heart as he thought more and more of this.

He stood up, "I'm going to go. I can't deal with this."

"Aang! Don't! Please!" Katara yelled, grabbing onto him, "I don't want to be alone right now."

He shrugged out of her grip, going for the door, "I'm sorry Katara." He was about to leave until Katara ran over and kissed him passionately. Aang wanted to pull away and leave the room but couldn't. He kissed her back and shut the door. She pulled off his coat and kissed his neck. "Katara," Aang said, as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmmm?" she moaned against him as she got the shirt off and kissed down his muscular chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this, not only are we in a hospital, but you don't even know who you want," Aang said as her hands were fumbling with his buckle.

She stopped kissing him, "Fuck Zuko, I want you." That was all Aang needed, he ripped off her hospital gown to reveal her perfect ebony breasts. He cupped both of them and gave both of her nipples a lick. She arched at his touch and still tried to get his pants off. He kissed down her body and put his left index finger in between her folds. He looked up at her.

"You're sopping wet Katara," Aang said as his finger went into her. She moaned as he slowly exited out. He put two fingers in and went all the way to the knuckle. When he pulled it out again, Katara took his fingers and put them in her mouth and sucked on them.

Katara's tongue expertly licked her own juices off his fingers, "Fuck me Aang…I need you…It's been so long." Lust fogged her eyes as Aang took off his pants and underwear. Her eyes got wide seeing his 10 inch manhood. She bit her lip imagining him trusting deep inside her. He hovered above her and kissed her. She grabbed his manhood and placed it at her entrance. But he didn't enter; she was literally shaking, wanting him inside her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Katara? There is no going back." He said, she nodded and bucked her hips, trying to get him inside her. Aang smiled and finally trusted into the bronze beauty. She moaned into the pillow as Aang filled her up.

"Oh god Aang…" She moaned out as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, increasing her pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her slowly. "Faster…" she requested as he picked up his pace, his hips slamming into hers. Her walls clenched around him and she dug her nails into his back as she had her first orgasm in a year. As she came down Aang kissed her on the nose, he pulled out of her and she moaned in disapproval. He took her legs and placed it on his shoulders and thrusted back into her. Her pleasure increased from the different angle Aang entered her, hitting her spot. Katara ran her fingers through her hair enjoying the state of nirvana Aang had taken her to. Never out of any of her few sexual experiences had anyone made her feel so good. Aang continually thrusted into Katara as she whimpered and breathed out his name every 10 thrusts. He was getting closer, not wanting to pounding into the girl of his dreams. He brought his hand down to her heat and ran his finger over her clit. It brought her over the edge once more and took Aang with her. He pulled out as fast as he could and blew his seed on her stomach. She had dug her face into his neck calling out his name as they both came.

They were both covered in sweat and breathing hard as the room filled with the smell of sex. He stroked the side of her face and kissed her. She smiled as they both laid there and stared into each other's eyes.

Katara looked down at her stomach and breathlessly laughed, "Why…didn't you…come inside?"

"I didn't want to get you pregnant," He got up and went to the bathroom to get her a towel.

"You do realize that I have an implant that prevents me from getting pregnant that works up to 3 years right?" She said as she wiped his sperm off her.

Aang scratched the back of his head, "I do now."

Katara put her gown back on as Aang got redressed, "Aang…I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking before, I should of obviously picked you and not Zuko."

Aang leaned in and kissed her, "It's okay Katara."

Katara softly smiled, "Seriously though Aang…I won't ever rethink about that again. All I want is you."

"So this means that we are officially together then?" Aang asked sitting down in his chair.

Katara nodded, "Of course Aang, I just don't sleep with people for the hell of it."

The door opened and Sokka and Zuko came in, "And that was the second time Yue and Suki fought over me…." He paused and sniffed the air, "What's that smell?"

Panic filled Katara's eyes, but Aang remained calm. "It's the floor above us Sokka, we asked the nurses and apparently they are trying another way to get rid of a woman's illness. They made her room a sweat lodge type thing, so the smell is coming down from the vents."

"Oh," Sokka said, he went over to the window and opened, "You guys could at least open a window."

Katara got out of bed, "Sorry Sokka, I'm going to take a shower, a year is a long time without one."

"Well they did give you sponge baths Katara." Sokka told her as she shut the bathroom door.

"Ugh, I don't need to think about that," The noise of the shower came on as the three sat there in silence.

"So Sokka," Aang finally broke the silence, "What did the doctors say about Katara's tests?"

Sokka looked up from his phone, "Oh, he said there weirdly no side effects from being out for a year."

"Well that's good," Zuko said, trying to fit into the conversation. "When does she get discharged?"

"Uh, I think she can get out tonight, but the doctors might want to keep her here. My dad is bringing Katara's clothes just in case." Sokka finally put his phone in his pocket to bring his full attention to the conversation.

"Don't you think that's a little weird they're discharging her a little bit early? She only came out of the coma today," Zuko pointed out as Aang nodded his head. He may not like the taller man, but he had to agree he had a point.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'm not a doctor, they said it would be fine since they did their tests and she seems fine."

"If she gets out tonight, I'm going to see if she wants to go out tonight or something," Zuko had a hint of excitement in his voice that he tried covering with a cool demeanor.

Sokka shot Aang a look. He had a choice whether or not to rain on Zuko's parade by telling him about Katara and himself, but held himself back.

"You're going to ask Katara…on a date tonight?" Sokka pretty much asked for Aang. He would have to thank Sokka later for doing it, if he tried to ask, he probably would admit to have sex with Katara two feet from where he was sitting.

Zuko turned to Sokka, "Yeah…I kind of admitted my feelings to her before you guys came in earlier."

"Oh really now Zuko?" Sokka acted he had no clue about it, "Did you hear that Aang? He admitted he likes my sister."

Zuko cut in, "Actually, I told her I loved her."

Sokka's eyes and fake grin got wider, "How about that Aang…he said he _loved_ her, that must have been wonderful…what did my sister say?"

He shifted in his seat, "I didn't really get an answer yet, but hopefully she says yes to a date."

Aang smirked, if he said anything now, he would just sound like a complete asshole. He covered up his mouth with his hand to hide the smile. Before the conversation could continue, Hakoda came in with a backpack of clothes.

"Hello all, Sokka, Zuko…and Aang, I'm glad to see you again, how have you been?" Hakoda asked as he tossed Sokka the backpack smacking him in the face.

"DAD!" yelled Sokka as the red print on his face started to show.

Everyone laughed, "Well son, what have I told you since you were 10? Keep those hands up." Hakoda turned back his attention to Aang, "What have you been up to?"

"Uh," Aang began, "Nothing much, just visiting Katara since she has finally woken up, apologizing for what happened." Hakoda patted him on the back.

"How many times have we told you Aang?" Hakoda began, "No one blames you. I'm Katara's father and I know you wouldn't be that negligent, the other driver was drunk." The boy nodded as Hakoda stood up, "Well I'm going to head back home, Kya is making meat loaf tonight and Sokka make sure to bring your sister home tonight."

"Don't you want to stay here until she leaves dad?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda looked back at his son, "Sokka, I trust you can bring your baby sister home by yourself, your mother and I will spend our time with her when she comes home." He left the room as the shower stopped. Katara was whistling a tune which made all the boys laugh.

"I hope she realizes that we can clearly hear her," Sokka joked. The room was silent as the Katara got dried off in the bathroom and she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Number one, shut up Sokka, I heard you and number two do you have my clothes?" She asked as she stood in an odd angle.

Sokka tossed the backpack at Aang since he was the closest to the bathroom, "Give the princess her clothes Aang." He flipped Sokka off which made Zuko and him start laughing. Aang gave Katara the backpack but something caught his eye.

"Katara, put the towel around you, you're going to catch a cold being wet and naked," Aang joked, Katara's blush almost made her whole body red. She slammed the door.

"Shut up Aang!" She squealed from behind the door. He laughed as he sat down. Zuko gave him a pissed off look as Sokka was still laughing.

"What Zuko? She's my girlfriend, I can see her naked," Aang blurted out and quickly realized what he said. Zuko's eyes got wide.

"She's your what?" He nearly yelled.

He sighed, "Katara is my girlfriend; she told me how she felt about me after she came out of her coma." Zuko stood up and looked like he was going to attack Aang, but he stormed out of the room.

"Nicely done Aang, I would of went for a more subtle approach, but I guess that will work," Sokka gave him a golf like clap.

Katara came out of the bathroom, "What just happened?"

"Well your boyfriend here just broke it to Zuko that you two are going out," Sokka took out his phone and began texting. Aang stood up and went over to Katara.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry, it just slipped out," Aang quickly apologized.

Katara smiled, "Actually Aang, you did me a favor, I didn't really want to break it to him, thank you," She kissed him on the cheek, "So let's get me out of here."

* * *

><p>"Come on Katara!" Sokka shouted from the car, "You'll get to see your boyfriend again." Katara and Aang had been having about twenty good bye kisses.<p>

Katara turned back towards her brother, "Can it Sokka! I've been in a coma for a full year." She kissed Aang again, "I have to go Aangy, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll go over to your house first thing in the morning then we will spend the whole day together," Aang kissed her on the forehead as he embraced her. She had an iron grip around him.

"Come on Katara!" Sokka shouted again. Katara finally let go of Aang.

She got into the car and looked at Aang, "I'll miss you Aangy."

He laughed, "Katara, it's only going to be one night, I promise it will go by fast." She shut the door and buckled in. Sokka pulled out of the space and drove off. Katara waved out of the window and Aang waved back. He got into his car and starting driving home.

"_Well wasn't that sweet_?" Katara poked fun at him; he looked at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Fuck…" He groaned as he turned his attention back to the road, "I really wish this wasn't happening right now."

Katara slumped in her seat, "_Well ouch Aang, I thought you would be happy since I am fading away_."

He quickly took his eyes off the road for a second to see the ghostly figure that was Katara, was in fact looking more ghostly than ever, "So it did work?"

"_Yes Aang, it did,"_ She stuck her tongue out at him, "_The reason I'm not completely gone is because you STILL haven't let all that guilt go, like I said_."

He sighed, "I will eventually…but it's not that easy."

"_Yeah yeah, Aang I know,_" She put her feet up on the dashboard and looked into the review mirror, "_Aang, you better get out of the lane!_" But it was too late as a red mustang slammed right into the back bumper of Aang's car, sending both cars barreling into a ditch.

**Well damn! Ghost Katara is still here and someone has it out for Aang! Who could it be? If you dont know, i am shocked haha. Well if you could, please review so i know what i am doing right and wrong so i can hopefully make things better for you Kataang fans and Zutara haters out there think.**

**-Remember who will love you foREVer, SubDelBub**


	5. It begins with a bang and ends with

**Well welcome to the last chapter of this story, I really didn't have much more for this story because I am kind of hitting a writer's block type thing and i thought if i kept writing for this, it would totally devate from what i wanted this to be about. So after this story, I think i might start another type of story, but not a Zutara one...cuz Zuko and Katara together makes me feel kind of awkward for some reason, i think it's cuz most of them make Aang seem like a little kid who sounds like a spoiled brat. Anyways, on with the story**

He stumbled out of the wreaked to shit car. He slipped on the gravel and fell on his ass. The world seemed to spin around him. Aang spit out blood as everything stopped spinning. His car was smashed up and probably wasn't going to be drivable again. He looked around and saw another car, the one that caused the accident. He walked over to see Zuko crawl out of the other car.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Aang said as Zuko stood up. "What the fuck is _your _problem? You couldn't have just yelled at me, had a decent talk, or even ask Katara to choose between us? You decided to be a total asshole…and try to fucking kill me."

"You don't deserve a girl like Katara," He shouted at him, "Not only did you nearly kill her and put her in a coma, you didn't even visit her in the hospital until a year after! So if anyone is the asshole here, it's you!"

Aang got face to face with the burnt face man, "Do you not fucking listen? YOU. TRIED. TO. KILL. ME! The only person that hasn't forgiven me for what happened to her is me, so you have no right of telling me anything."

A man looked down in the ditch at the fighting boys, "Are you guys okay down there?"

Aang looked up at the man, "Yeah, just fi-" Zuko punched him in the face knocking him down. He sat his knee in his chest and started punching him with all his strength. Aang lifted Zuko's other leg up, making his fall over on his back. He started kicking him in the ribs. "Go fuck yourself!" He kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He walked up the ditch to see the cops had arrived on scene.

"What happened here?" The cop asked, he glared at the smashed up cars.

Aang spit out more blood, "The guy down there purposely smashed into me because he thinks I don't deserve the girl he loves, then he assaulted me and I used self defense to knock him unconscious so he would stop." The cop had taken out paper to write down his testimony.

"Uh, he's telling the truth I saw what happened," The man from earlier shouted out, the cop nodded, writing down what the man said.

"So, let me just read this back, the man down there, crashed into you on purpose because a girl, then assaulted you and you used self defense to knock him out. Is that everything?" The cop looked up from his notepad and Aang nodded. "Okay, if everything checks out with him, he will be charged. Now, would you like a ride to the hospital for that arm?"

Aang looked down at his arm, the bone was sticking out of his skin and he had blood running his arm, "I guess so." '_I must not have felt it from the adrenaline_' he thought as the paramedics helped him into the back of the ambulance.

The paramedic looked at his arm as he hooked up an I.V in the other, "Holy fuck man! How much pain are you in right now?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, I really can't feel it right now…okay; now I can feel it, for the love of god give me sedatives." The paramedic hooked up the I.V to a bag of morphine, Aang sighed and laid his head back.

"Sir, do you have an emergency contact we can call for you?" He asked Aang.

He nodded, "Yeah, uh call Sokka, his number is…"

* * *

><p>Sokka shoveled the meatloaf into his mouth as fast as possible; it was like he hadn't eaten in a week. Katara and Kya watched as both men ate like animals.<p>

"If there is one thing I didn't miss while being out for a year, is watching dad and Sokka eat," Katara joked as her mother laughed.

Kya took a bit of her food, "We really did miss you Katara, it has been one long year without you."

She smiled, "I missed you guys too, even though it really just seems like a week to me."

"Thank God Aang finally set you straight," Sokka said through a full mouth, "by the way Mom, great meatloaf!"

"Thank you Sokka, but please son, don't talk with your mouth full," she pleaded her son, "How is Aang, Katara? I haven't seen him since you guys had your graduation party."

Katara smiled at the thought of her new boyfriend, "He's…great, unfortunately he still blames himself for what happened…"

Hakoda swallowed his food, "I told him many times that he doesn't have to blame himself for what happened."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to forgive himself," she replied, poking at her food.

"Maybe it's because he likes you Katara," Kya said in a motherly way, "You two would make such cute babies."

She blushed, "Moooom." Katara hid her blush thinking about her and Aang having kids.

"They're already going out Mom, we might not have to wait until they start thinking marriage," Sokka said as he swallowed another gulp.

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara whined as Kya laughed at the two siblings. Sokka finally finished his third plate full and his phone rang.

"This is Sokka," Sokka said into the phone, he carried his plate into the kitchen. "Really? How serious of a crash?" Katara's ears perked up, now wanting to know what was going on. "Yeah, I will be right down there as soon as possible, thank you very much." Sokka walked out of the kitchen, "Aang was in a car accident on his way back from the hospital." Katara was speechless. Hakoda and Kya had dropped their forks. "They asked me to come down to the hospital and get him; he is going to need someone to watch over him since they are giving him medication. Is it alright if I bring Aang back here Dad?"

"Of course Sokka," Hakoda said, "What condition is he in?"

Sokka grabbed his keys from his pockets, "I don't know yet, but if he is being let out tonight, then it can't be anything serious." He was about to walk out the door when Katara grabbed on to him.

"Please…let me go with you Sokka," Katara whispered to him.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders, "Katara, you need to stay here with Mom and Dad, you just came out of your coma and they want to spend time with you, I will bring him here safe so you can make sure he is okay. I love you sis," He kissed her on the head and left. He popped in his Bluetooth and pressed a button as he pulled out of the drive way. "Call Suki," he said into the small communicator and it began to ring.

"Hey Sokka," Suki said on the other line, "You ready for tonight? I got everything prepared for our special night."

"Sorry Suki, I can't tonight…some things have come up and I won't be able to make it." Sokka apologized.

Suki was silent for a second, "Yue is over there isn't she? That bitch would totally do this to me, I thought we had a deal, but noooooooooooo, she has to come in and scoop you up on our night-"

"Suki!" Sokka stopped her, "Yue isn't here; Katara came out of her coma today."

"Oh my gosh! Really? Could I come see her? Is she alright? I can't wait to talk to her again!" Suki screamed over the phone, making him cringe at her loud voice.

He waited until she finally stopped, "Yeah you can see her, just give it a little time because she is spending some time with my parents…also I need to go get Aang…because he had a little accident."

"Really? Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is, I'll explain what happened later when you come over, I'll call you when I'm on my way back, talk to you later baby," He replied.

"Love you Sokka."

He smiled, "Love you too Suki." He drove for 10 more minutes until he finally made it to the hospital. He ran into the lobby. "Hi, uh, I'm looking for a patient here, his name is Aang, I'm Sokka, his emergency contact." The nurse pointed towards the E.R and he checked one of the rooms to see Aang lying on the bed. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?"

"I've been better," Aang said. He had a black eye, a swollen lip, cuts and bruises on his face and his arm was in a cast.

Sokka walked in and looked at his face, "Dude, the car accident must have fucked you up…"

"It wasn't all the accident, Zuko attacked me." He told him.

"Why did Zuko attack you? And how did he get their?" He questioned Aang.

He hopped off the bed, "Zuko tried to kill me because of the whole thing with Katara, then attacked me."

"He is one crazy fucking dude man," Sokka chuckled, the doctor came into the room.

He quickly checked his clipboard, "Okay, well the patient here has already been discharged, so you can go ahead and take him home. Here is his pills," he handed Sokka a bottle, "we already went over with him when he needs to take it. So just watch over him tonight, make sure he is okay and doesn't react bad to the medicine. But after 24 hours, I think he will be just fine."

"Thank you Doctor," Sokka and Aang left the hospital and got into his car. "Your car okay man?"

"Nah," Aang replied as he closed his eyes, "that dick wrecked it."

Sokka laughed, "Well at least you can get it fixed on Zuko."

Aang laughed with him, "If it car is fixable, yeah, it would be nice of Zuko to pay for the cost of my expenses…or even buy me a new car." Aang moved so his car was in a more comfortable spot, "Katara doesn't know does she?"

He scratched the back on his neck, "Uh…yeah, she does…"

"Damn, I was hoping you didn't, she isn't worrying, is she?" He asked the tan boy.

"Not that I know of, she asked to come, but I told her she should stay with our parents…oh and I should call Suki, she wants to see you two," Sokka pressed his Bluetooth again, "Call Suki"

"Hey Sokka, you on your way home?" Suki answered on the first ring.

"Yeah, just meet us there honey."

"Okay Bye." Sokka took out his ear piece. They pulled up to Sokka's house.

Aang looked at him questionably, "Why are we at your house? I thought we were going to mine."

"Look at it this way Aang," both of them got out of the car, "If I watch over you here, I can be with Suki and you can be with my sister, it's a win-win."

Aang sighed, "Fine, but I'm going to use your clothes tomorrow." They walked in the door and were greeted by Hakoda, Kya, and Katara sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Oh my god Aang!" Katara yelled and rushed to him. She slightly touched his face, hardly believing that he could have been that beat up. "What the hell happened!" Aang told the whole family the story, starting with being hit to when he talked to the cop, the whole family in shock from what Zuko did.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that boy," Kya said when Aang finally finished.

Katara hugged and kissed her boyfriend, "I'm so sorry Aang, why don't we go to my room so you can lay down." She led him to her room as he waved back at her family saying goodbye. Her room had pink wallpaper and teddy bears everywhere….so pretty much like a 12 year olds room even though she was 21.

"Wow Katara, you're room is still the way you left it," he laughed as she helped him lay down. She laid down by him and held his head to her chest.

She stroked his head, "I was so worried Aang, I hope Zuko gets what he deserves for doing that to you."

"I'm sure he will Katara, but please, I think you are going to suffocate me in your boobs," Aang tore his head out of her chest and took a breath.

Katara blushed, "Sorry about that Aangy." She got down to his eye level and kissed him softly on the lips.

Aang started to get up, "I'm going to get a drink of water so I can my pills."

"I'll get it for you Aang," Katara hopped off the bed and came back in the blink of an eye with a cup of water.

"Wow Katara, you are extremely fast," Aang chuckled and popped a pill in his mouth and took a drink. He put the cup down and put his broken arm over Katara. "Thank you Katara, in a way, I'm kind of happy how things happened, only because I'm here with you." He kissed her on the neck.

"I'm happy you're here too Aang," Katara whispered out.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Come on Suki, I told you they were asleep," Sokka whispered as the door to Katara's room was cracked open.

"I know Sokka, but I just want to see them," she whispered back. She peered into the room and saw the couple fast asleep, Aang's arm was still around Katara, but she was now face to face with him. "Aw, they're so cute together."

Sokka smiled, "I'm just glad Aang is finally happy and I have my sister back, now let's get back to my room before we wake them up." Suki silently shut the door. Aang subconsciously pulled Katara in closer to him, her head was in the crook of his neck. Katara, still asleep, smiled, feeling safer being closer to Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months Later<strong>

_After the accident, it was proven Zuko had intentionally tried to kill Aang and was sentenced to 30 years with added assault. Zuko's insurance company paid for the repairs Aang's car and wasn't charged a thing. After the first couple months of being out of her coma, Katara took up a job working at a preschool. Her and Aang moved into his house a couple months later. Sokka, Suki, and Yue had made an agreement that they would have a type of marriage between them all, but nothing official. _

Aang drove up the hill and parked looking out over the view of the city. He got out of the car and walked over to the edge. Sitting down he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up.

"_You are still doing that nasty thing_," Katara said as he took a puff. Smiling, he looked over at her, she was barely visible.

"Yeah, I still do…even though Katara hates it," Aang said knocking ash off.

She smiled as she stretched out on the bright green grass, "I'm proud of you Aang, even though you _still_ haven't forgiven yourself for everything, you at least forgave yourself a little bit."

He took another puff, "Well that's why I brought you here, I think I'm ready…" Katara looked at him then looked down and took a deep breath, "It's been great…really."

"_I'll miss you…_" she said.

He smiled, "You are a part of me remember? You will always be with me, but not in a way I can talk to you anymore…but I'll miss you too." She smiled and finally disappeared. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finally feeling free. He looked at his cigarette and put it out.

"What are you mumbling about over there Aangy?" Katara called from the car, she was carrying a cooler and blanket. He got up and helped her with the cooler.

"Nothing honey, just enjoying the sight," He kissed her on the cheek. Aang laid the blanket down and put the cooler to the side. Katara laid down on the blanket and Aang joined her. "You know, I always wondered, when you were in your coma, what was it like?"

Katara smiled and cuddled up next to him, "It was like I was with you the whole time, it was like you and me were one, you know what I mean?"

Aang smiled, "Yeah…I know exactly what you mean."

**Now looking over this, it seemed sped up, but it's how i wanted to end it. I hope you all liked this story, my 'failed' movie idea. Now if you want to give me a shipping idea to do, go ahead and message me it or put it in a review. I already owe someone a Maiko, but I'm going to put that in a another shipping story, like my next story. **

**-Remember who will love you foREVer, SubDelBub**


End file.
